A Buried Bird
by Sadie Aurora Night
Summary: What if Terra didn't kill Robin? What if Slade had given her a different order? What if my summaries didn't suck. Read to find out!


**First FANFIC! I'm so excited! Review, Review, Review and tell me if I should continue this or not. I like to first thank Azulapoop for introducing me to this wonderful world known as fanfiction. Did you hear about all the new superhero movies coming out this summer. SO Excited! Enough of my rambling on with the story! **

There was a storm brewing, he could feel it. Most people would be running for cover but Robin was too far intoxicated with his anger to find a decent shelter. 'Their dead' he thought 'their dead and it's ALL HER FAULT!'

He could hear her scream as she was knocked off the cliff by the hurtling piece of rock. As he neared his destination he could hear her. Terra.

Slade's apprentice, the traitor, his old friend. He swelled up at the sight of seeing her. He had made a promise to himself never to kill, but he was losing control of all of his emotions. He took a big breath and took to the shadows.

**Terra's POV**

I would have thought eliminating the Titans would be harder than this. Their trusting nature was their downfall. But still, I cringed at the sight of my master. His dark, sadistic laugh still chilled me. He promised me control and revenge on the people I had once called my friends. At first I regretted nothing, but now seeing a world without the Titans made me have my doubts about Slade. As an annoying buzz pierced my ear I heard his voice. "Terra, Robin's the only one left. You have done well" he paused and whispered the last words with a voice only he was capable of making, "My apprentice."

Just as I was about to respond, a shadow, too fast for my eye to see pounced.

**Robin's POV**

Just as I knocked her to the ground I heard a small voice, "Slade?"

I was going to kill that girl no doubt about it but BeastBoy made me promise to give her a second chance. I needed to honor his memory by doing that. I jumped off of Terra just as Lightning and Thunder got here. I looked down trying to smile but it came off like a smirk. She snarled. I sighed, "Terra, it doesn't have to be this way. I was Slade's apprentice once, I got out. So can you!"

"I'm not some little girl you can boss around anymore Robin" and she flung a rock straight towards my head.

I quickly dodge to missile just to have my leg swallowed up by the earth. Terra for sure has gotten stronger. Terra came up, hands behind her back and started talking. She was just like her 'master' except for the long lectures and monotonous voice. "Robin, Robin, Robin you've really dug yourself into a hole."

I looked up to her smirking face and I lost a hold on my anger, "Terra, you are just a little girl who hides behind her powers." My leg inched down farther, "You have no one. You killed your friends, you have no family, and you destroyed everything in jump!" She looked pissed but I had to add this, "But if you count living with a psychotic, sadistic man who wants to watch the world burn, you great!" I said with sarcasm seeping out of my mouth.

Terra made the earth eat my body up to my thighs. "You think you're so MUCH BETTER THAN ME! I'm NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR FOR HIM! WHO'S ON TOP NOW!" she calmed down only just a bit, "I wanted to be this way, but you didn't want to be his apprentice. Yet he only wants you. I can never make him proud. At practice you're some unseen idol that I will never beat. He didn't even tell me who you were. His golden boy! You know, he has a room dedicated to you, only to you. How to get you back, he's obsessing over it." She sighed, having just lost all her momentum.

**Terra's POV**

"I'm hope you're happy, apprentice! You just told him all MY secrets" I cringed at the voice in my ear, "But break him, break him and you will be my favorite. You'll be my favorite little girl."

I could be his favorite! No more Robin! I knew exactly how to break him.

**Robin's POV**

I was stunned. I just thought Slade wanted to annihilate me. I was lost in my thoughts. Was this info from the traitor true? I couldn't be it had to be one of his mind games. I sighed and stopped thinking about it. If you don't play, he can't control you. "Too bad BB didn't get to hear my speech." I cringed, it was all my fault. I was supposed to protect the weak. I should have paid more attention to Terra. I looked down, tears threatening to overcome me.

Terra smiled. She wanted this to happen. "I pushed him and Cy down a crevice. Fun times, fun times."

"Oh did I mention little old Rae. I drowned her in mud. I crushed every last bit of air out of her lungs. It was pathetic from someone as powerful as her. I wouldn't even call her Trigon's daughter." It hurt so bad trying to keep my cool.

"My favorite death, I think you called her, 'Star'" she asked so innocently it made my blood boil, "She screamed for you, Robin. She wanted her angel to fly her to safety. But you didn't come and a pushed her off the cliff. Her scream and crunch of her bones was music to my ears!"

Starfire, I loved her. I never asked her to become a superhero. I was there. I could have saved her. I loved how she drank mustard and her home world cooking. I use to explain everything to her. How could I explain I caused her death? All of their deaths. It was all. My. Fault. Terra smirked at me, knowing she hit a soft spot in my iron defense. I looked at her not caring tears were streaming out of my eyes. I would kill her. Killing her would bring me peace. I hated people having the upper hand on me. Terra, Batman, SLADE! I hated all of them. My defenses came down.

I snapped.

**Review! ;3**


End file.
